Let Her Go
by Itsjewells
Summary: A story of how Ivy dies, and how the gang deals with it. Have the socs won? Will greasers ever be the same? is there such thing as a two shot? lol. (So in the book it says prologue, what I meant was epilogue. Sorry 'bout dat! I can't fix it now my computers is being crappy, but I will asap!)
1. Chapter 1

**Let Her Go.**

**(A song-fic by Itsjewells)**

**It was a normal Friday, and I decided to go for a walk. Dally and Saige offered to go with, but I said no. Now I wish I didn't. So much happened that day I don't know where to start, so let's try the beginning. I was at the Curtis' house in the living room watching Mickey Mouse, but I didn't really have a choice since Two-bit was there. Then I stood up, "I think I'm going to take a walk." "I go with you." Saige said. "Yeah, I'll go with." Dally said. "Nah, I'm good. I think I want a private walk." I said. "Okay, if you say so." Saige said. "Alright, stay away from them socs sweetheart." Dally winked. "I can take care of myself Dal." I winked back. Dal and I had been together for about 2 years now, when we were 13 he asked me to be his girl, so I said yes. Ever since then the gang won't stop making fun of us. Anyway I headed towards the door for my walk, but made sure to give Dally a kiss on the cheek before going. "I love you." I said quietly so the gang wouldn't make fun of us. "See you later sweetheart." He whispered back.**

** I stepped out into the crisp winter air regretting only bringing my sweater, but it was too late now. I walked a few blocks before I passed the park, deciding not to stop in fear of socs I kept walking. At first I thought I was paranoid when I thought I saw someone, but no they were there. When I finally realized that it was too late, the switchblade was at my throat. "Listen closely you little greaser, last time you got away but not today." Then I remembered, these were the same guys who attacked me 10 years ago, when I was six with Dally. Oh Dally, where was he now? I thought of screaming but it would have been no use, of course I tried anyway. "DALLY! HELP!" I screamed. I hope they heard me. Come on Dal! Where are you?! "I said shut up!" the soc screamed pushing the blade closer to my throat, breaking skin. "AHH!" I screamed in pain, this time I knew I wasn't getting out alive. **

**The next thing I knew there was blood everywhere and I couldn't feel half my body. "IVY!" a panicked voice screamed, a voice I recognized as Dally. "Dal-Dally…" I said as loud as I could. "We're coming just stay where you are!" he sounded closer. " I DON'T THINK SHE HAS A CHOICE STUPID." Saige was sassy as usual, but she still also sounded panicked and scared. "Oh Ivy…" Dally gasped. I guessed I was beat up pretty bad because even Johnny, who never talked, was kneeling down next to me telling me it'll be alright. "Don't cry," Dally held me, I'm still not sure if he was saying that to me or himself. "Don't cry… please we're going to find them, I'll kill them I swear. Ivy, no soc will ever hurt you like this again. I promise, but you got to stay awake for me. You can't give up." He was almost screaming now as if demanding for me to stay awake. "I don't know… its hard…" my breathing was becoming very shaky. "NO! You have to stay awake!" he screamed once again. "Dal calm down." Darry calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Ivy, you'll be alright. Remember what happened to me? And I'm fine." Johnny looked down at me his puppy dog eyes glinting in the sunlight. "We can't stay here Dallas, they might come back." Darry looked down at us. "But,  
Ivy." He looks up at him. The strong, tough, boy I once knew was broken. He no longer felt calm, he was bawling like a 2 year old. "Come on we'll carry her back to the house." Darry offered. Saige had already started crying. I saw Soda, and Pony carrying her back with us. It even seemed that Steve was crying.**

** I never made it to the house though, I was losing too much blood. My last words were: "I love all of you and can wait in Heaven, don't do anything stupid…" then I died. **

**Dally's pov.**

**"NO!" I screamed, "SHES NOT GONE!" I ran over to her. "WAKE UP! PLEASE! Ivy! Wake up!" but it was too late, she was gone and so was half of me. I replayed all the moments with her in my head right down to when she was 6 and I was 9. This girl was my everything… I don't know what I'm going to do… "GET UP!" Saige screamed. "NO SHES SLEEPING DON'T TOUCH HER!" She couldn't stop as Darry called an ambulance to take Ivy away. Soda and Pony held her back, meanwhile I ran out of sight and didn't stop till I was sure nobody could find me, and I cried. I had never cried like this before, not in forever. This girl, I was gonna marry her, I was gonna make her mine forever now she gone. Just like that her precious life had been taken away. I was going to kill those socs one way or another. Nobody will get away with this. **

** {Thanks for reading guys! This took so much effort, I was so upset while writing this. Because Ivy is the character that represents me, so basically I just killed myself off. PARADOXXX anyway thanks reading! R&R PLEASE!}**


	2. The funeral

**Let Her Go**

**(A song-fic by Itjewells)**

**It was the day of the funeral, the whole gang was on the way to the building. Saige watched as Darry slowly pulled into the gravel driveway. She still couldn't believe that Ivy was gone, no she didn't believe. When she got there Ivy would be standing there laughing, and Dally would call her sweetheart. Then she would yell at him, while giving him a peck on the cheek. Nothing would change, but yet everything would. "Dal you ok?" she looked at him, his eyes were red and puffy. "Yea Saige, I'm fine." He wiped his eyes. This time Two-Bit wouldn't make fun of him, because he had been crying too. "Alright we're here." Darry said with a blank expression. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for Saige. For the first time ever she was wearing a dress, a black silky dress with a pair of black sparkly high heels. Dally just as the other guys was wearing a black and white tuxedo, with the necklace with half a heart Ivy had gotten him for their one year anniversary. Since her death it hasn't left his neck. **

** "Ivy was a brilliant girl, she… she was everything I've ever wanted and more. Sure I've had plenty of girlfriends, but I never really knew what love was until she showed me. She was the type of person you could trust with anything and she would never judge you. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and so much more. There is an endless list of things I wish I could have said to her, but never got the chance. I regret that so much, there was, she," Dally stopped speaking to wipe his eyes. "She was mine, and someone took her from me. I only knew her for a few years, but I knew everything, her hopes, dreams, fears, everything. And if I had the choice of going in her place, I wouldn't have hesitated. There is no doubt in my mind that I love her." He finished stepping down. Saige ran up and hugged him, it was almost as if Ivy wanted her to. "She loves you too." Saige looked up at Dally, he was crying, no bawling. **

** Finally the funeral was over, everyone was a mess. The car was full of teenagers bawling like babies. Including Darry for once. The gang had lost one of their own, and weren't going to let those Socs get away with this.**

**Prologue.**

** Life was terrible, Dally was always drunk and constantly in the cooler, Two-Bit was not the wise cracking teen anymore, Darry was never home, Sodapop started drinking, Ponyboy stopped watching sunsets, Steve never came around anymore, Saige stopped talking and eating, even Johnny was depressed now. Nothing was the same, and never would be again. The gang fell apart at the seams. Nobody hung out anymore, the Socs had won, Greasers would never be the same.**

**{Thanks for reading! This story made me really sad to write, but I had to add more! I hated the last ending so I added this!} **


End file.
